Particularly since the introduction of the scuba equipment, people are exploring underwater environments in great numbers.
Simultaneously, the increase in the number of those exploring underwater areas has triggered significant progress in diving-related technology. However, there are still areas, such as touch sensitive devices, in which significant needs still exist.
Known solutions exist where a touch-sensitive device is enclosed in a stiff or flexible waterproof casing.
If flexible casing is used, the underwater pressure may squeeze the casing against the touch sensitive surface and generating erroneous signals. If the touch sensitive device comprises a resistive touch element, the error signals are caused by the outer layer squeezing towards the inner layer due to the pressure and causing thus the electrical current to flow between the layers. In case the touch sensitive device comprises a capacitive touch element, the error signals are caused by the electric charge of the water layer adjacent to the touch sensitive element. In both cases, the usage of the touch-sensitive device underwater is difficult of even impossible.
If stiff casing is used, a display of the touch-sensitive device may be visible but the touch-sensitive element cannot be accessed through the stiff housing, even if it is transparent.
Further problems arise, when the touch-sensitive device is used in different depths causing different pressure towards the casing of the touch-sensitive device.
A solution is needed for providing an improved solution for allowing user access to touch-sensitive device underwater in different depths.